The DemiBlog
by readintherain
Summary: A blog written by everyone's favorite demigods!
1. Horses and Coffee

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the characters or world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

 **The DemiBlog**

 _Welcome to the #1 (and only) Demigod Blog in the World_

 **Horses and Coffee, the Making of a Perfect Day**

 _Saturday 5/9/15 6:03_

Written by Hazel Levesque

Don't you just love weekends? Nothing to really accomplish, no reason to rush, just time to relax. At least that's how I feel. Today I went out into the pasture and spent a couple of hours just sketching and hanging out with Arion. (Pics to come later) I did kind of lose track of time though so when I showed up for my date with Frank I might have smelled like horse and grass. (Sorry!) He didn't mind though and took me to my favorite café in the city! #bestboyfriendever We talked over coffee and the best lemon squares ever, then walked around downtown for a bit, checking out local galleries and the beautiful park. It was honestly my perfect day, what with horses, coffee, and Frank! I hope all of you had a fantastic weekend!

Love ya!

Hazel Levesque

 ** _Comments_**

Frank Zhang

 _5/9/15 6:09_

I love you, Hazel!

.

Hazel Levesque ( _Reply to_ Frank Zhang)

 _5/9/15 7:03_

I love you too, Frank! :)

.

Piper McLean

 _5/9/15 6:15_

Awww, you guys are so cute! :)

.

Hazel Levesque ( _Reply to_ Piper McLean)

 _5/9/15 7:05_

Thanks, Piper!

.

Leo Valdez ( _Reply_ _to_ Piper McLean)

 _5/9/15 8:11_

Pipes, your Aphrodite is showing

.

Piper McLean ( _Reply to_ Leo Valdez)

 _5/9/15 8:20_

Leo, your stupid is showing

.

Annabeth Chase

 _5/9/15 6:30_

I'm glad you guys had a nice time! Can't wait until you come to NY!

.

Hazel Levesque ( _Reply to_ Annabeth Chase)

 _5/9/15 7:31_

I'm really excited to see you guys again! It's been so long!

.

Annabeth Chase ( _Reply to_ Hazel Levesque)

 _5/9/15 8:45_

It's been too long! It'll be just like old times! :)

.

Percy Jackson ( _Reply to_ Annabeth Chase)

 _5/10/15 8:35_

Minus an evil earth mother, of course. Some things haven't changed though. For example, I can still pulverize Jason.

.

Jason Grace ( _Reply to_ Percy Jackson)

 _5/10/15 2:33_

Don't be too sure about that, Nemo.

.

Percy Jackson ( _Reply to_ Jason Grace)

 _5/10/15 3:00_

Oh, it's ON Grace! You, me, and an epic game of Leo's Lazer Tag!

.

Annabeth Chase ( _Reply to_ Percy Jackson)

 _5/10/15 3:21_

*Laser

.

Jason Grace ( _Reply to_ Percy Jackson)

 _5/10/15 4:02_

I'll totally kick your demigod butt.

.

Percy Jackson ( _Reply to_ Jason Grace)

 _5/10/15 4:22_

Suuuuuuurrrrrrreeee…

.

Leo Valdez ( _Reply to_ Percy Jackson)

 _5/10/15 5:17_

Girls, your both beautiful!

.

Annabeth Chase ( _Reply to_ Leo Valdez)

 _5/10/15 6:22_

*You're

.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this! I've never tried anything like it before, so if it was liked, please tell me! Thanks :)**

 **Also, sorry about the formatting, it was really hard to do with the site's setup**


	2. The Valdez Machine and Stew Shop!

**The DemiBlog**

 _Welcome to the #1 (and only) Demigod Blog in the World_

 **The Valdez Machine and Stew Shop!**

 _Tuesday 8/12/20 at 6:09_

Written by Leo Valdez

The Super-Sized McSchizzle and his Sunshine are opening up shop, baby! Oh, yeah! With Valdez numero dos on the way, we thought it was the right time to realize our dream, so we searched around and found an abandoned warehouse in the great state of NY (one without any cyclops). In just a few months, we'll be meeting all of your technical and tummy needs. Calypso will be cooking up the grub, and I'll be fixing and building machine stuff and periodically setting myself on fire, for your entertainment and to freak out customers. Never mind, Calypso says I can't do that. So come on down to The Valdez Machine and Stew Shop, grand opening November 20th! Bring all of yourselves, children, grandparents, aunts (Not you, Hera), uncles, and weird neighbors! We welcome everyone to Leo (and Calypso) World!

Flame on!

 **Leo Valdez**

 **a.k.a. The Super-sized McShizzle**

 **a.k.a Repair Boy**

 **a.k.a Your Favorite Flaming Hot Friend**

Frank Zhang

 _Monday 8/12/20 6:45_

I hate Leo World.

.

Hazel Levesque (Reply to _Frank Zhang_ )

 _Monday 8/12/20 6:53_

Frank! Don't worry, we will most definitely be there!

.

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Frank Zhang_ )

 _Monday 8/12/20 8:34_

Feeling the love, Frank

.

Piper Grace

 _Monday 8/12/20 7:04_

Speaking of Valdez #2, how's Samuel doing?

.

Calypso Valdez (Reply to _Piper McLean_ )

 _Tuesday 8/13/20 8:08_

Sammy is doing so amazing! He actually took his first steps the other day! I'll post a video later

.

Piper Grace (Reply to _Calypso Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday 8/13/20 10:32_

Awwwww! Jasper has just started talking and it's adorable, I can't wait for our boys to meet!

.

Annabeth Jackson (Reply to _Piper Grace_ )

 _Tuesday 8/13/20 11:08_

Marion is very excited for when she gets to meet her baby cousins. She keeps asking when we're going to see you guys :)

.

Annabeth Jackson

 _Tuesday_ _8/13/20 11:03_

Leo, would mortals even see your fire? Since it's Hephaestus' and a demigod power, would it not be cloaked by the Mist? Have you ever used your power in front of a regular mortal (not Hera in disguise) and if so, did they notice? Powers such as Percy's and Jason's can be seen by mortals, but their gifts directly influence the outward forces of nature. I wonder if mortals wouldn't be able to even see your fire until you set something ablaze, or maybe they can see it and just think you are on fire. What are your thoughts?

.

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Annabeth Jackson_ )

 _Tuesday 8/13/20 12:22_

It's way too early for this stuff, Annie.

.

Annabeth Jackson (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday 8/13/20 12:54_

Leo, it's twelve o' clock, and don't call me Annie!

.

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Annabeth Jackson_ )

 _Tuesday 8/13/20 1:16_

I need my beauty sleep…..Annie

.

Annabeth Jackson (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday 8/13/20 1:35_

Watch it, Valdez!

.

Calypso Valdez (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday 8/13/20 2:04_

Leo, be nice to Annabeth!

.

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Calypso Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday 8/13/20 2:19_

Yes, ma'am


	3. The Announcement

**The DemiBlog**

 _Welcome to the #1 (and only) Demigod Blog in the World_

 **What You've All Been Waiting For!**

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 at 4:03_

Written by Percy Jackson

ANNIES HAVING A BABY GIRL! SHES TELLING ME I SHOULD HAVE BUILT SUSPENSE FIRST BUT I DONT CARE! IM SO EXCITED! THERES GONNA BE A MINI ANNABETH! AAAGSDFIOJEIOFNMD

Annabeth here. Hello everyone. I hope you are all doing very well. Yes, I am pregnant with a girl. Percy's a bit incoherent right now, so I guess I'll finish this post. Percy wanted to name her Dory. Obviously, I didn't go for that. Her name is going to be Marion after Marion Griffin who was one of the first licensed women architects. Anyway, hope to see you guys soon!

Your friends,

Annabeth and PERCY!

Piper McLean

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 4:15_

OMG! Congrats! Percabeth Baby! I can't wait to meet my soon-to-be niece!

.

Annabeth Jackson (Reply to _PiperMcLean_ )

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 4:32_

Thanks, Pipes! Umm, would you mind Iris Messaging us and charm-speaking some sense into Percy?

.

Piper McLean (Reply to _Annabeth Jackson_ )

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 4:56_

No prob :)

.

Annabeth Jackson (Reply to _PiperMcLean_ )

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 5:47_

You are honestly a life-saver, my friend.

.

Hazel Levesque

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 4:20_

Awwwww! Congratulations from Camp J, you two!

.

Annabeth Jackson (Reply to _Hazel Levesque_ )

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 4:34_

Thanks, Hazel! We can't wait to see you and Frank in a few weeks!

.

Leo Valdez

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 4:52_

I'm surprised it took this long

.

Calypso Valdez (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 5:15_

Leo!

.

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Calypso Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 5:18_

Sorry, Sunshine

.

Jason Grace

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 5:03_

You okay, Perce?

.

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 5:09_

Kjsdfhai;oerjwfi;oS

.

Jason Grace (Reply to _Percy Jackson_ )

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 5:12_

I guess that's a no…

.

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 5:30_

I'm good now. Your fiancée certainly has a way with words :)

.

Jason Grace (Reply to _Percy Jackson_ )

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 5:43_

You hitting on Piper, Jackson?

.

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 6:04_

I'm married, Grace. I actually had the courage to propose to my girlfriend a few years ago

.

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Percy Jackson_ )

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 6:15_

Oooooh, burn!

.

Jason Grace (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 6:32_

Shut it, Valdez. And you nearly peed your pants, Percy, so don't act all macho

.

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 6:34_

That hurt man.

.

Annabeth Jackson

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 5:50_

While they work this out, do want to go get some ice cream or something, Pipes?

.

Piper McLean (Reply to _Annabeth Jackson)_

 _Tuesday 6/3/17 5:54_

Yes. Yes I do.

 **Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Sorry it took so long to update- life has been super busy lately! I was also having a really hard time thinking of an idea so if you have something you'd like me to write about put in your review! Speaking of reviews, thanks to** **sadicofan, giraffesplaycello, Willow-Tree-Silver, Sowhatpink164, tyulerfri,** **and Dancing Princess for your reviews :)**


	4. A Post for Hazel

**The DemiBlog**

 _Welcome to the #1 (and only) Demigod Blog in the World_

 **Post for Hazel**

 _Monday 1/11/21 at 3:29_

Written by Nico DiAngelo

Well, hey. Umm, so Hazel asked me to write a post announcement thing for her. I'm sure there's someone who'd do better but here it is:

A month ago, Frank Zhang proposed to my sister, Hazel Levesque, on her birthday, December 16. She said yes, so they'd like to invite you to their wedding on May 10, 2021 at Camp Jupiter. The service will be held at 10:30 and there'll be a reception afterwards. They both invite you guys to come up early, so they can see you all before their honeymoon. We hope you will be able to attend.

 **Nico**

Hazel Levesque

 _Monday 1/11/21 3:35_

Thank you so much for doing this for us, Neeks :)

.

Nico DiAngelo (Reply to _Hazel Levesque_ )

 _Monday 1/11/21 3:42_

Happy to help you and Frank

.

Piper Grace

 _Monday 1/11/21 3:54_

I'm so excited! Jason and I will definitely be there! Congrats, you two :)

.

Hazel Levesque (Reply to _Piper Grace_ )

 _Monday 1/11/21 4:14_

Thanks Pipes! I can't wait to see you both!

.

Annabeth Jackson

 _Monday 1/11/21 4:07_

Congratulations to you both! Percy and I will most definitely be there, along with the rest of the family!

.

Hazel Levesque (Reply to _Annabeth Jackson_ )

 _Monday 1/11/21 4:17_

Thanks to you too, Annabeth! Super excited to see you guys and our little nieces and nephews!

.

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano

 _Monday 1/11/21 4:15_

Congratulations to Praetor Zhang for marrying such a person as Hazel

.

Hazel Levesque (Reply to _Reyna Ramirez-Arellano_ )

 _Monday 1/11/21 4:20_

Hahaha, thanks Reyna :)

.

Frank Zhang (Reply to _Reyna Ramirez-Arellano_ )

 _Tuesday 1/12/21 11:09_

I'm definitely getting the best end of the bargain! I still can't really believe that I'm lucky enough to marry Hazel, honestly

.

Hazel Levesque (Reply to _Frank Zhang_ )

 _Tuesday 1/12/21 12:05_

Awwww! Personally I think I'm the lucky one because I have the sweetest guy in the world :)

.

Calypso Valdez

 _Monday 1/11/21 4:22_

The Valdez family will be there! Can't wait!

.

Hazel Levesque

 _Monday 1/11/21 4:25_

Neither can I :) Excited to see you all again!

.

 _Leo Valdez_

 _Monday 1/11/21 4:30_

 _So when should we expect a mini Frank? I need to be prepared._

 **This comment has been removed**

.

 _Leo Valdez_

 _Monday 1/11/21 4:32_

 _You can't just delete my comments Caly!_

 **This comment has been removed**

.

 _Calypso Valdez (Reply to Leo Valdez)_

 _Monday 1/11/21 4:35_

 _Yes. Yes I can._

 **This comment has been removed**

.

 _Leo Valdez (Reply to Calypso Valdez)_

 _Monday 1/11/21 4:38_

 _Haha! Payback!_

 **This comment has been removed**

 **Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short/late, I've been on vacation until yesterday so I wasn't able to use my computer. As always, reviews are always appreciated! Also, I'm still struggling for ideas so if you have a chapter you'd like to see, PM me or leave it with your review :)**

 **A special thanks to giraffesplaycello and Willow-Tree-Silver for your reviews and suggestions**


	5. You're Invited

**A/N: Hello. Yes, I am still alive, and I'm super embarrassed about how long it took me to update... I just had summer classes, then regular classes (essentially school became a void that swallowed all of my time) but I'm really, truly sorry. Today's entry in the DemiBlog is a Halloween special! It's actually two posts, so I hope you like it! I'm also making it a goal to do one of these a month, even if it's only to do something besides school. Now onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: The worlds of PJO and HoO are property of Rick Riordan.**

 **The DemiBlog**

 _Welcome to the #1 (and only) Demigod blog in the world_

 **You're Invited (if you're a girl)**

 _Tuesday 10/23/12 at 5:57_

Written by Thalia Grace

Hey, Camp HB and J ladies! The Hunters of Artemis are having a wicked, all-fem Halloween party this next Wednesday! It's at an unspecified location but transportation will be provided to those who RSVP to lightningqueen . This is mainly to ensure idiot boys don't try to crash the party *cough* Percy and Leo *cough* Wear your battle gear because we're having the 5th annual monster hunt to celebrate the spooky season! I mean, what is honestly more frightfully fun than hacking off hydra heads with other kick-butt ladies? Besides, costumes are lame. So, are you ready for a Hunters' Halloween bash? (The answer is no; you'll never be ready)

 **Artemis's Lieutenant Herself,**

 **Thalia Grace**

Leo Valdez

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:05_

You think we'll try to crash your party. My heart hurts that you'd accuse us of such a vile deed!

.

Thalia Grace (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:08_

That's totally something you'd do. Don't even try to deny it, Valdez.

.

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:15_

She's right, we would do that.

.

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Percy Jackson_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:19_

Shhhhh. She'll discover our plan!

.

Thalia Grace (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:30_

Idiots

.

Jason Grace

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:24_

You're not inviting your own brother? Come on, Thals!

.

Thalia Grace (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:32_

Sorry, little bro, but its girls only. Plus, I know you would try to wear your stupid Superman costume.

.

Jason Grace (Reply to _Thalia Grace_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:39_

*le gasp* My Superman costume is awesome!

.

Thalia Grace (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:44_

…

.

Jason Grace (Reply to _Thalia Grace_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:50_

Piper loves it! Right, Pipes?...  
.

Piper McLean (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:12_

…

.

Annabeth Chase

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:30_

That sounds so fun! I'm in!

.

Hazel Levesque (Reply to _Annabeth Chase_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 6:42_

Seconded!

.

Piper McLean (Reply to _Hazel Levesque_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:15_

Third-ed? Is that a word?

.

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Annabeth Chase_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:32_

B-but you promised that you'd trick or treat with me, Annie! *puppy dog eyes *

.

Annabeth Chase (Reply to _Percy Jackson_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:27_

Writing "puppy dog eyes" in asterisks will in no way sway me, Seaweed Brain. But, you're right. Sorry, Thalia. Guess I'm going to be with my 19 going on 5 boyfriend dressed as a shark.

.

Annabeth Chase (Reply to _Annabeth Chase_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:29_

…and they're having their own party apparently. Guess I'll be drakon slaying after all :)

.

Leo Valdez

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:01_

Well, if they're not going to let the life of the party (me) in then I'm just going to have my own party! Who's in?

.

Jason Grace (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:12_

Umm…

.

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:18_

I'll make tacos, and we can get candy, and we'll watch Hercules and maybe Finding Nemo?

.

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:34_

Me me mee meeeeeeeee

.

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:36_

That meant I'm going to Leo's party, by the way

.

Jason Grace (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:45_

I guess I'll go?

.

Frank Zhang (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 7:56_

As long as we're not having it in Leo's room, I'm in!

.

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Frank Zhang_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:02_

Ahem, what's wrong with my room?

.

Frank Zhang (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:05_

Last time we hung out there, I sat down and your chair almost ate me!

.

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Frank Zhang_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:09_

One dude almost gets eaten by a chair, and he never lets you forget it… But fine we'll have it at Nico's place

.

Nico DiAngelo (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:10_

WHAT?!

.

Frank Zhang (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:22_

That's good with me

.

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:31_

Me too!

.

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Percy Jackson_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:35_

Well, it's settled then!

.

Nico DiAngelo (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:36_

NO IT'S NOT!

.

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Nico DiAngelo_ )

 _Tuesday_ _10/23/12 8:40_

Shhhhh

….

 **The DemiBlog**

 _Welcome to the #1 (and only) Demigod blog in the world_

 **You're Invited (if you're a BOY)**

 _Wednesday 10/24/12 at 1:34_

Written by Leo Valdez

Hey guys at Camp HB and J. If you feel left out of that stupid Hunter party, have no fear! Leo is here! We guys are having our OWN party next week at an undisclosed location (psst, it's at Nico's place but don't tell anyone). It's going to be even AWESOMER! AND you can wear a costume! Doesn't that sound so much better? Plus I'm making tacos. And we're watching Finding Nemo. Jealous, ladies? (You should be) RSVP at supersizedmcshizzle .

Flame on!

 **Leo Valdez**

 **a.k.a. The Super-sized McShizzle**

 **a.k.a. Repair Boy**

 **a.k.a. Your Favorite Flaming Hot Friend**


	6. Sup Greeks and Romans

**Author's Note: Two in one month! Yay! They're really long too, and I've been having a blast writing these. If you haven't read** _ **Sword of the Summer,**_ **yet you may not understand all of the references, so sorry about that.**

 **The DemiBlog**

 _Welcome to the #1 (and only) Demigod blog in the world!_

' **Sup, Greeks and Romans**

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 at 3:02_

Written by Magnus Chase

Umm, hi. So I'm Magnus, Annabeth's cousin. Some of you may know me as that random kid who ran into your NY camp screaming bloody murder with a butt-load of giants behind me… sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I've been asked to give you guys a short advice post on stuff to know about being a Norse demigod, though if that battle last summer was anything to go on you all have it figured out a… _heck_ a lot better than I do. (Am I allowed to swear on here? I'll just go with no.) So here's some uhh crappy tips from a son of Freya:

 _Be careful about making enemies._

You guys probably already know this, but don't justgo around insulting/maiming/killing powerful being without a dang good reason. Plus those guys are annoyingly hard to get rid of. I once went all-out and Voldemorted this evil fire guy, Surt, and he still came back, so… just be careful, okay?

 _Trust your family._

This doesn't have to be blood-related family, just to be clear. My family is a deaf, wizard elf, a taller-than-average dwarf who runs a successful business designing fashionable armor, a Valkyrie whose future husband works at a falafel store, and a whole bunch of war-crazed guys (and a girl) from my floor on Valhalla. (Yeah I said Valhalla. I'm dead, in case I forgot to mention that.) The point is, whoever you consider your family to be, trust them. Don't play hero for them and don't get angry when they try to do it to you. Just trust that they know what they're doing, even if you're _certain_ that they don't.

 _Don't be a jerk._

This one kind of goes along with #1. See the thing is, you can never really know if the person you just elbowed is actually a mythological deity or monster or something. One of my floormates was named X and was half-troll. Except he wasn't. He was actually the All-Father, Odin. If I'd yelled at or bullied X, do you think I'd still be alive, or at least as little dead as I am? (That didn't really make sense did it. Oh well). So if you can, try to be courteous because who knows, you may get a cool magical item or eternal glory from it!

 _The entrance to the 9 Worlds is guarded by ducks._

This one's more a statement, but I thought it may be important. Basically, if you need to go to another realm, the Boston _Make Way for the Ducklings_ monument is the place to visit. Just be warned-the World Tree is actually a tree and it's inhabited by a monstrous squirrel. Seriously, it's like the scariest thing ever. (There is no sarcasm in this-the squirrel is horrible) Plus, I'm not sure if it would work for you guys because you're not Norse but whatever.

Hope this helped,

Magnus Chase

Annabeth Chase

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 3:05_

Thanks for doing this Magnus :)

.

Magnus Chase (Reply to _Annabeth Chase_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 3:10_

No problem

.

Jason Grace

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 3:08_

Hey, Magnus, it's good to finally sort-of meet you! Annabeth talks about you a lot. By the way, do you know of any Norse gods who are going crazy and need a shrine or action figure or something? That's sort of my area.

.

Magnus Chase (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 3:12_

Good to kinda meet you too, Jason. Quick question, do you get knocked out much? And to answer the question, they're _all_ crazy.

.

Jason Grace (Reply to _Magnus Chase_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 3:15_

All right, who told you?! Was it Percy? Leo? Who?

.

Magnus Chase (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 3:16_

Huh?

.

Leo Valdez (Reply to _Magnus Chase_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 3:32_

Magnus, buddy, there's something you should know. Jason is very sensitive about if affinity for unconsciousness-it happens so often that the Aphrodite cabin has started shipping him and a brick (their ship name is Brason, btw). Well, they do say that love is blind and if you're knocked out you can't see!

.

Jason Grace (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 3:47_

I AM NOT SENSITIVE ABOUT IT

.

Piper McLean (Reply to _Leo Valdez_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 4:03_

Bahahahahahaha! Brason was literally my best idea EVER

.

Jason Grace (Reply to _Piper McLean_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 4:18_

Wait, you started it, Pipes? :(

.

Magnus Chase (Reply to _Jason Grace_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 4:39_

No offense, but this is one of the weirdest conversations I've ever been a part of and I talk to my sword.

.

Sadie Kane

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 3:47_

Wait there's more of us? WHY

.

Magnus Chase (Reply to _Sadie Kane_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 4:42_

What's that supposed to mean?

.

Sadie Kane (Reply to _Magnus Chase_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 6:01_

Greek, Roman, Egyptian, AND Norse? That's a little much, don't you think?

.

Annabeth Chase (Reply to _Sadie Kane_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 7:25_

My question is more about why we didn't know about each others' existences until recently. I understand the Greek and Roman schism, but why the separation of Norse and Egyptian?

.

Frank Zhang

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 4:15_

I was wondering something Magnus- do you use ancient Norse weaponry or just modern kinds?

.

Magnus Chase (Reply to _Frank Zhang_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 4:47_

I use a sword, and it's pretty ancient, I'd say. But the other einherji use a variety of weapons, so it's s basically anything goes.

.

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Magnus Chase_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 5:12_

Whoa, dude, you have a sword? I don't remember seeing it at the 4th of July party!

.

Magnus Chase (Reply to _Percy Jackson_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 5:15_

Yeah, it turns into a pendant I wear around my neck. I'm not really sure how (Annabeth could probably tell you)

.

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Magnus Chase_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 5:22_

That's cool! Riptide turns into a pen.

.

Jack (Reply to _Percy Jackson_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 5:23_

Hehehe, pen sword…

.

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Jack_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 5:26_

Who the heck is Jack?

.

Magnus Chase (Reply to _Percy Jackson_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 5:30_

Sorry, that's my sword. I'm not really sure how he got on here…

.

Percy Jackson (Reply to _Magnus Chase_ )

 _Wednesday 11/12/13 5:37_

Wait, what?!

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 6 of the DemiBlog! I really hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions for characters or scenes you'd like to see, feedback, or anything at all that you'd like to say, leave a review! Reviews are always welcome :)**


	7. Highlight: Taco Claus by Abigail Rain

**A/N: So because of finals and** _Well, I'm Not Most People_ **, a one-shot for Christmas that spiraled out of control and ended up being 4,500+ words (you can read it if you'd like), I was not able to make a DemiBlog chapter for this month... Instead, I am highlighting one of my favorite authors and favorite Christmas stories for your enjoyment! Merry Christmas!**

Taco Claus

Written by the incredible and illustrious Abigail Rain

 _Food rest ye, merry Taco Bell, let nothing you dismay_

 _Remember chips and salsa taste so great on Christmas Day_

 _To save us all from Burger King when we had gone astray_

 _O, tidings of carne asada, carne asada! O tidings of-_

"Valdez, what in the name of sanity are you doing?"

Leo froze, the crackling flames on his fingertips abruptly sizzling out.

He could hear the sly smile in Calypso's voice as she drawled, "Leo? I'm waiting…"

"P-please don't wait on my account?" Leo stuttered, resisting the urge to drum his still-smoking fingers on his reindeer-patterned thighs.

"Valdez, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. And I know you tend to be a fan of the hard way…but trust me, this time, you don't want to."

"Sunshine, you can't really pull the bad cop routine off, especially when you don't have a good cop."

"I can pull everything off, and you know it, and I don't need no man for it, be they good cop or Leo Valdez or David Tennant! None of them!"

"Pulling an Elsa now, are we? Albeit a very distracted Elsa who I should never have introduced to Doctor Who."

"Doctor Who is LIFE, so let it go, Valdez, and tell me why you're cooking fifteen tacos in five saucepans at once in a patently ridiculous outfit."

"Sunshine, you don't want to know."

Fingers dug into his shoulders, and Leo was wrenched around to stare into the face of his girlfriend, the picture in the dictionary by 'you're cute when you're angry.' "Leo Valdez. I don't ask questions unless I want to know the answers, so tell me what you're doing, or I will slap you sillier, and there will be no kissing until March."

"MARCH?!"

"Start talking."

Leo's willpower crumbled.

Fifteen minutes of a very long, very rambly explanation involving charts and diagrams sketched in charcoal on a napkin, shadow puppetry, and a brief instance of interpretative dance later, Calypso's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Taco Claus," she muttered.

"Taco Claus," Leo agreed.

"Well…that begs one question."

"What?"

"Got a spare outfit?"

Leo wasn't sure whether to laugh or drool at the sight of Calypso decked out in her makeshift Taco Claus outfit; his extra taco hat, an oversized T-shirt from the Phineas and Ferb Christmas special, pointy-tipped boots, and candy-cane-stripe leggings.

Quite without his consent, his body opted for both, and he choked on spit.

Calypso stuck her tongue out on him and struck a model pose, complete with jazz hands and a duck face.

Dang, how did that girl always manage to find the most ridiculous and ridiculously gorgeous way of doing things?

"So what do we do, exactly?" she asked, dropping her pose.

"Simple. Put the tacos-" He nodded at the steaming mountain of foil-wrapped cylinders by their feet. "-in your sack, and then sneak around putting them in hilariously inconvenient places, whatever you can find. Bake at 350 and enjoy the resulting disaster!"

"Hilariously inconvenient," Calypso repeated. "Enjoy the disaster. Trademark Leo Valdez."

"Yep." He knelt and began shoveling tacos into his sack. "Still up for it, sunshine?"

She dropped to her knees behind him. "You're not getting rid of me that easy."

"So," Calypso began, her breath clouding in the chilly air as she wrenched her bulging sack through the Hephaestus cabin doorway, "how did this tradition of yours start, exactly?"

"Weeeeellll…." Leo shifted his sack from one shoulder to the other. "A few years back, I went to this school that served really bad lunches. Like, colossally bad. Practically inedible. And one December, I sneaked into the cafeteria on a dare. And I found…." He paused dramatically.

Calypso rolled her eyes. "What did you find, drama queen?"

"Taco ingredients. Boxes and boxes of taco shells and shredded lettuce and olives and cheese and so on. They were going to make tacos the next day! And I love tacos, I really do. And I couldn't stand the thought of what they would do…" He shuddered. "It would have been…sacrilege, letting them butcher my favorite food. So…."

"Let me guess," she drawled. "You stole it all."

"I prefer to think of it as a dashing culinary rescue. I'll spare you the sordid details."

"Thank the gods."

"Anyway, I'd just gotten home that night when I realized these ingredients would make more tacos than even I could eat. And I needed to do something with them, because my foster parents at the time would definitely not have understood. One thing led to another…."

"And you assumed your secret identity of Taco Claus?"

"Right on, sunshine. And it was so much fun, I did it every year. And now I have an apprentice!" He grinned at her. "Double trouble coming to Camp Half-Blood."

Her grin matched his.

Two hours later, they sat on the roof of Hephaestus cabin, completely winded.

"Well," Calypso gasped, the first to get her breath back. "Is it always like this?"

"Not usually," Leo puffed, hunched over the tattered remains of his now-empty sack. "I mean, I've encountered some…problems…but nothing like that."

"Nothing like…."

"Angry Hermes kids chasing us into the woods, where we ran into a miniature drakon, which ate all our tacos before you distracted it by singing and I whacked it with a wrench?"

"Yes."

"Nope, not before today."

"First time for everything."

"Yep."

They watched the snow falling around them.

"Really, though," Leo commented. "I guess those Hermes kids can dish it out, but they can't take it."

"Shame," Calypso said lightly, slipping her hand into his. Her fingers were cold.

With a thought, Leo directed heat into his hand, warmth surging between their entwined fingers. He had to concentrate to keep it from getting out of hand, though, no pun intended. His fire always went a little crazy around Calypso.

"I was wondering," Calypso said slowly, "exactly what you can pull out of that tool belt."

"Did you have something in mind?"

"I was thinking…mistletoe?"

Leo's pulse increased. "Um…sorry. No organic material. But the Demeter kids probably have-"

"They didn't seem that generously inclined when they were hurling flowerpots at us," Calypso pointed out. "I doubt…"

"S'pose not."

Silence.

"You know, mistletoe's parasitic," Leo blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I know." Calypso smiled.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Should have guessed."

"You're cute when you babble."

"I know."

Calypso laughed. "I have the world's most narcissistic boyfriend, don't I?"

Leo's heart gave a happy ka-bump at the sound of the word boyfriend in Calypso's mouth. He loved hearing her say that.

But then, everything sounded good when she said it. Tacos. Mistletoe. Leo Valdez.

That did not, however, mean he was going to let her get away with that. "I've met Narcissus, sunshine. And he has nothing on me."

"I'll bet…" Calypso's eyes sparkled. "And that's why he's not my boyfriend."

"Nope, I am."

"Yep, you are."

"I'm really glad you didn't decide to withhold kisses until March," Leo breathed, leaning closer.

"Me too."

And then they didn't talk for a very long time.

Who needed mistletoe, anyway?


End file.
